WILD
by animeflufflife
Summary: Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos are on their way to a new life in auradon, with a hidden agenda undoubtedly. easy as stealing candy from a baby. but the chips don't always fall in place for a few villain kids on a new turf, especially when they meet the free-spirited, fascinatingly wild Joy. will their plans (or should i say, their parents' plans) be disrupted by this unwitting girl?
1. ch one

ch. 1

a/n: hi! hello, this is my first time writing a fanfiction for something non-anime, so bear with me now hehe. i don't have too much to say on this fic for now, but just a precaution: it is mildly slow build-up, so if you're looking for instant action and romance, you might want to steer away from this. anyways, hope you enjoy the first chapter! i'll upload maybe every few days; i only have the first few chapters ready.

OOO

"Can I say something crazy?"

Mal lifts her eyes just over the top of the spell book she has been scrutinizing for the past ten minutes. "I love crazy," she replies in a mockingly sugary sweet tone, waving a jazz hand for emphasis.

The blue-haired girl, Evie, across from her rolls her sparkling opaque eyes in amusement. She stands up from her perch by the window and sits across Mal on her bed. "Sometimes, I really loathe our parents...and by sometimes, I mean right now," she admits.

"Tell me about it," complains Mal, slipping the book into her bag. "I can't believe they're dropping this bomb on us!"

Just then two boys burst into the room through the window. Yes, through the window because doors are for losers.

"Can you believe they're dropping this bomb on us?" cries the shorter of the two, a boy with black-white hair and an adorable splash of freckles.

"No, Carlos!" Mal exclaims sarcastically. "I'm dying to go to Good-Two-Shoes-Landia and see sweet, charming people smiling brightly at me left and right! And don't mention all the singing and dancing every day and night! Oh, I could die of happiness!"

The group chuckles at this, though it's a short-lived happiness when reality settles in.

"But seriously, we have to do this," Mal says. "No matter how much we hate it. This is our time to be free! Long live evil!"

The other three don't reply immediately, staying quiet.

"You know, guys," starts the other male, a tanned, long-haired teen adorning a red beanie, "I love stealing stuff; don't get me wrong. But having to get a dumb wand just so that our parents can get revenge on some people they hated years ago? God, it sounds so lame!"

"I know I said I wanted a prince...and I do!" Evie assures them. "But, is this really going to be worth it? What if we can't do it?"

"We can! And we will!" Mal shouts, a fire lighting within her despite her earlier resentment. "Don't get so defeated already! We're villain kids; we get what we want!"

"I, for one, am excited to leave. At least I don't have to be around my mom all the time," Carlos says.

Jay shrugs, understanding the situation. "I'll give it a shot. Better than cleaning up Dad's shop."

Mal looks to Evie. "E?"

"I don't think I have much of a choice anyways...," she sighs. "The princes there better be handsome."

"For sure." Mal slings an arm around Evie's shoulders.

"Kids! It's time to go!" Maleficent's voice calls out from below.

With a unanimous groan, the four of them take their bags and head down the stepladder to the ground floor from Mal's room. Awaiting them is a slick limousine that all of the people of the Isle are whispering about.

"Bye, darling! Bring back a prince!" The Evil Queen, dressed in all her glory, lightly wraps her arms around her pretty daughter, careful not to touch and mess up her face.

"My boy," Jafar cries, patting his back heartily. "Just remember our motto..."

Jay sighs, "There no team in I."

"That's right! You will make me proud! Go! Go! Bring back a lamp!"

Jay murmurs a handful of colorful words under his breath as he loads up his and Evie's stuff into the limo and climbs in.

"Bye, Mom," mumbles Carlos as he hurries away from her, but she catches him by the sleeve just in time to plant a kiss on his cheek, much to his disgust.

"I want 102 dogs for the new coat line I'm thinking of!" she calls. "Don't forget it!" Carlos waves her goodbye without even turning.

Maleficent is the last to bid her child farewell, standing in the middle of the road with her staff in hand, poised in superiority. "Mal, my baby, you get that wand and you get it fast, okay?" she whispers under her breath into her daughter's ear.

"Mom-"

"Get it fast," Maleficent hisses, her eyes glowing a mysterious green that initiates Mal's to film over a similar shade. The girl tries to resist but the magic holds her down. "And while you're at it, if you run into Sleeping Beauty, give her a good prick on the finger. For old time's sake, huh?" She laughs maliciously, rubbing her hands together in what can only been seen as a sign of evil.

Mal nods uncertainly before hopping into the limo with everyone else.

This is definitely going to be an adventure.

OOO

a/n thanks for reading! r&r, if you'd like! much love, animeflufflife


	2. ch two

ch. 2

The sun is just barely peaking over the horizon as I slip out of my dorm room, slow to close the door shut. With a glance left and right, I run silently down the hallway, my bare feet giving no sound against the carpeted floor. I keep my ears perked for any sounds of life.

Breaking out of the dorms without being caught and reaching into the morning light, I inhale a deep breath, feeling utterly refreshed. With that, I take off running towards the woods and soon enough, I hear the river currents bubbling merrily and the birds chirping. My blood starts pumping with excitement, electrifying my entire body. You could say nature has that effect on me.

I break into a sprint and soon find myself at the top of the waterfall where I can see all of Auradon awakening. It's so beautiful up here where the bright orange, yellow-hued sky is endless and the world is just beginning to wake up. The bottomless, turquoise sea is calm, barely giving a sound. The waterfall, on the other hand, drums steadily, a steady beat easily drowned out.

I slowly turn to the right, where the Isle of the Lost lies in a cloud of darkness. It's depressing to think of all the people living there in poverty...even if they are evil. It makes me guilty sitting in the lap of luxury, being given far too much to eat and wear here in Auradon. No one should have to live a life wondering where their next meal comes from. Not that I'd ever want to come face to face with a villain either. I don't care that much, even if I do come from a "hero" family.

My parents lived minimalistic, simple but content lives when they were my age; that I know. My mother is the daughter of her tribe's chief, so I suppose some might consider her a princess. You might know her? Pocahontas? And my dad's John Smith, a typical soldier. Neither had much but they didn't need much. It wasn't until the Beast decided to separate the heroes from the villains, casting the latter in isolation while the heroes, including my parents, came to live in picture-perfect, fairly land Auradon. They act like they love being here, but I would say otherwise. My dad's currently off elsewhere training in the troops and my mom...well, she's the head gardener, which might sound absolutely lame but she gets to do pretty much whatever she wants. Plant flowers, sing and dance in the meadows...it's a carefree life. So I guess they're not unhappy.

I can't say the same for myself.

As I look to the Isle of the Lost, I notice a particularly shining spot upon the sea. It looks like...a limo? I study it more carefully and it's slowly working it's way down the distance between the Isle and Auradon along a sparkling road that can only be one thing: magic. I don't know much about it, but it exists in the land that we live in and gives unnatural powers to people.

...what? I skip school a lot.

The limo pulls up onto land and the magic bridge dissipates into thin air, as if it never existed. Wait a minute...a limo from the Isle?

Oh my god, Ben's new proclamation. The new villain kids. Crap.

I snatch my bag from a shady spot under a willow and hurry down the cliff and through the woods as fast as my legs can take me, unfortunately scraping them as I go. This isn't going to pretty.

Then again, I don't think they even want me there. The only reason why I need to be there to greet the newcomers and am not skipping it (well, wasn't supposed to skip it) is because Fairy Godmother thought the loner kid could make some friends...with the villain kids. Yeah, right; wild horses wouldn't make me become friends with people around here, let alone the villain kids. Don't get me wrong; I feel bad for them. But I don't want to associate with them. Yet Fairy Godmother decided I'd be a good tour guide (which I find absolutely ridiculous; I hate the damn school). Of course she added some of the annoying preppies to keep me in check and make sure I'm not leading them astray.

The edge of the forest is just in view and I race towards it in spite of the aching in my tired legs. I hurry to the entrance of the school, where there seems to be a stare-off going on between Sleeping Beauty's kid and a female newcomer.

"Oh my heavens, Persephone Smith!"

I cringe at the use of my first name as I hit the brakes right beside Prince Ben and Audrey. I curtsey at Fairy Godmother, a short, plump brunette in a faint blue dress. You know her, bibitty, bobbity boo woman? "So sorry I'm late," I mumble. "I was just-"

"Frolicking in the wood, I presume," she finishes for me curtly. She turns to the four kids, who are all eyeing me.

"I'm killer with the first impressions, I know," I joke with an uneasy chuckle, but no one joins in. Okay...

"Kids, this is Persepho-"

"It's Joy, actually," I cut in with a sweet smile at the obviously annoyed headmistress. "Persephone's wayyy too princessy."

Audrey studies me up and down. I can feel the judgment boring into my skin. "And what exactly is this...mess?"

I grimace at the mess of twigs and leave clinging to my beige dress, not to mention the bleeding scratches running down my legs. "Just a morning run?" Fairy Godmother tuts disapprovingly from behind me. Alright, lay it off, FG. We get it.

"Without shoes apparently." I lift my gaze to come face to face with one of the villain kids, a guy just some inches taller than me. He smirks, running a hand through his long dark hair before covering it with a maroon beanie.

"And who are you?" I ask warily and slightly offended.

"The name's Jay. Son of Jafar," he adds coolly.

"Well, Jay, son of Jafar, I don't know how they did it back on the Isle but I advise you to only open your pie hole when you're spoken to," I tell him in the same tone.

"Joy," says Ben not kindly.

"Oh, Ben! Good picks out of the Isle; I'm already in love with them...Maleficent, Evil Queen, Cruella da Ville, Jafar, hey?"

"Joy, this is Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay," Ben tries to smooth things over. "Guys, meet Joy, daughter of Pocahontas. She'll be taking you around."

"Oh, yeah, about that, FG?" I turn to Fairy Godmother. "I don't think this is going to work out, so I'll just leave-"

"Oh, I don't think so, young lady," interjects Fairy Godmother. "You may think you're not suited for this job, but you have your mother's open, sincere spirit. You just have to dig inside that side of you! And the first step I think to getting there is helping out these guys. Plus, if you do this, I'll erase all those absences from the past year. Do we have a deal?"

Way to go with the inspirational speech, FG. I'm nearly crying. "Whatever," I groan. I've been absent from school way too many times. If word gets out to my dad...I guess there's no getting out of this one, huh? "Let's go to the dorms already."

"Perfect!" Fairy Godmother claps and signals the band to return to playing their disgustingly merry music. Slit my throat already.

Ben, Audrey (unfortunately), and I lead the group to the dormitory, where Doug, Dopey's son, gives them their schedules. Then I take the girls to their room, Ben to the guys while Audrey goes off to her coronation fitting.

"Voila!" I say with little entertainment, kicking their door open.

"Oh my gosh! This is amazing!" the blue-haired one gushes.

"Gross," the purple one spits with a distasteful glance around the room.

"Yeah, I know right? Amazingly gross! Ew!" her companion agrees.

"Sorry, they all come like this. You can change it up with some paint from the art room though," I say without much thought. Wait, I'm practically offering to take them there! Dammit!

"Definitely." Mal whips around. "I know you hate doing this whole...tour guide thing. But am I crazy or are you the only person around here who isn't all bubbles and smiles?"

I shrug, leaning against the side of the door. "I like to do my own thing," I answer shortly.

"Which is...?" Evie asks.

"I dunno. Run around, sit in trees, swim in rivers? Anything but be in this hell hole."

The two of them laugh, surprisingly. "You're so chill! I like that. And you're not scared of us, which is totally weird but cool," Evie notes.

Huh...yeah, why _aren't_ I more afraid of these people? "You guys don't seem fake, I guess. Everyone here pretends that everything's fine and dandy. Which it is. It's just too perfect! I-" I stop. Why am I saying all of this?

"Yeah, I get that vibe here," Mal comments.

My phone goes off and I slip it out of my dress's side pocket. "I'm going to take this. Bye!" I exit their room and close the door behind me. I spot the flickering name and toss my phone into my bag.

My stomach suddenly growls. Well, it's about time I ransacked Chef Louis' fridge again.

OOO

a/n: thanks for reading! r&r? much love, animeflufflife


	3. ch three

ch. 3

I snack on an apple as I jump from stone to stone at the foot of the waterfall, book in one hand and apple in the other. I've wandered these woods for so long; it's kind of ingrained in my brain where every little rock and tree is to point where my body just knows where to go.

"Shouldn't you be in class?"

My foot almost slips on the wet stone when I start at the sound of the voice. That's never happened before. I look up to see the same villain kid from earlier...what was his name?

"Shouldn't you be following some poor tour guide around and learning about Auradon?" I reply, going over to where my bag lies and placing my book inside.

"I am. I followed you here," he shoots back.

"Witty, aren't we?"

"I try," he says with a flirtatious wink and a cheeky grin.

"Save it for the brainless princesses..." I trail off.

"It's Jay. Pretty much your name, except change the middle letter."

"Right." And with that, I take up my bag and walk away, finished with this conversation.

...except he continues after me without saying a word. I walk around for a few minutes, hoping he'll lose interest but he continues on, whistling as he walks. Is he trying to annoy me?

I stop, as he does. "Do you mind? I kinda want to be alone right now."

"Why?" Jay asks blatantly.

"Why?" I repeat. "I don't...I don't like being around people."

"Really? Interesting..."

"Look, you should probably stop hanging around me. I'm a nobody here." That should get him to go-

"So am I," Jay says. My heart falters. Why can't he leave me alone?! "And I want to hang around you. You seem cool. Mal and Evie like you."

They do? Really? Hold on, don't get so excited, Joy. "I appreciate the compliment, but-"

"Let's just sit." He promptly takes a seat at the foot of a tree. I'm about to abandon him when Fairy Godmother's voice tells me, "You have your mother's open, sincere spirit." Why did she have to go and say that? Reluctantly, I return to him and lower myself at the tree opposite of him. "Tell me about yourself!"

I flinch. "Me?"

"Yeah! Like your family, your friends, what you like, what you don't like, your boyfriend..."

I wince at the last one. "Well...you already know my mom is Pocahontas and my dad is John Smith. I don't have any friends because all the people here kinda suck. I like being outside and music. I don't like school, people, and pretty much everything Auradon-esque. And I don't have a boyfriend..."

He raises his brow. "Wow."

"What?"

"You were surprisingly straightforward about that." Jay grins widely, dimples forming at the corners of his mouth. "I expected you to say something like, 'Why do you want to know?'"

"I mean, you asked, I answered. And now what about you? Talk about yourself."

Jay leans back, his head resting against his lifted arms. "Let's see...I'm the son of Jafar, which you already know. Mal and Evie are my friends. Carlos is like my brother. Uhh...I like stealing stuff and eating food, especially spicy stuff. And I don't like being cold."

"Being cold?" I scoff.

"Hey, don't make fun of me! You don't like people!"

I shrug. "Touché."

"And...what was the last question?"

"Girlfriend." I don't know why, but it's weird asking someone I hardly know that. It's honestly none of my business.

"Oh, then no."

"I couldn't possibly imagine why," I say dryly, running my fingers through the strands of grass and picking the petals of a little, pink flower.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," I tease with the smallest of smiles. We sit there in silence for a while, with the exception of the noises of the animals and the river, but it's not weird for some reason. It's quite peaceful actually, just listening to the beat of the water falling and the rush of the river. And that's so normal to me (I've been coming out here every day since I was a child), but it's different when someone's there just a few feet away. Like he fills the air with something new.

"What do you play?"

I drop the flower that I've been working at, three quarters of its pastel pink petals scattered around my feet. "Huh?"

"You said you like music." His chocolate brown eyes twinkle with amusement.

"Oh...I play a little guitar, but I usually just sing." Just as the words fell from my lips, regret fills my heart as he smiles. "No, no, no, I am not singing for you."

"Come on, Joy!"

"Nooooo way!" I cry, getting to my feet. "I don't sing for my parents, let alone strangers!"

"I'm not a stranger; I'm your friend now!" Jay laughs. His gaze flickers to the rushing river just some yards away. "I'm going to throw you into the river," he proposes, "if you don't sing."

I raise my brow. "You wouldn't."

"Watch me."

I consider this for a brief moment. "You'll have to catch me first!" I swiftly snatch my bag and break into a sprint parallel to the river, Jay just at my heels. I know my way around these woods and could easily lose him, being a fairly agile person, but he's incredibly fast. Soon enough, he catches me, his arms around my waist, and launches me into the water, not without taking my bag in his hands.

Thankfully, the water isn't very deep and I surface easily. "Thief!" I exclaim, standing chest-deep in the water as he gleefully rummages through my bag.

"Aw, come on, Joy! Nothing worth taking," he jokes. Something falls to the ground out of the bag and he picks it up.

"Oh, that's-"

"It's a necklace," Jay observes, turning it in his hand.

I slowly lift myself out of the water, drenched. "My mom's," I say. "She gave it to me...something about it connecting her with nature."

He undoes the clasp and places it around my neck without warning, startling me with his touch. "It's nice...pretty."

I smile, fingering the skinny, silver pendant. A gust of heavy wind sends shivers down my spine and goosebumps immediately dance up and down my bare arms.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry!" A villain kid saying sorry, huh? Auradon's already rubbing off on the guy. He takes off his leather jacket and wraps it around me, now left in a sleeveless shirt.

This can't get any cheesier. "I thought you hate being cold," I joke.

"I don't mind for some people." Jay flashes his signature grin and lifts his bare, muscular arm. "And I get to show off this guy."

I roll my eyes. "You're gross."

"Thanks." A bird caws from up above and I look upwards to see the reddish-orange sky, faintly pink clouds taking their time as they float through the air.

"Man...I gotta go." He genuinely sounds almost annoyed he has to leave me. "Plans with the others and-"

"Don't worry about me. I'm the one who's been living here all her life." I lift the jacket from my shoulders. "Here."

"Hold on to it. You'll catch cold." Jay smiles one last time before jogging off.

I chuckle to myself. What an interesting guy.

OOO

"Are you wearing Jay's jacket?"

I turn around and find Audrey and Jane, FG's daughter, approaching me in the dorm hallway. "Uh, I guess I am," I reply, uncertain of where this conversation is going.

She inhales sharply. "Look, Joy...I know we're not really friends and I'm not looking to be." Good starter, Audrey. "But those villains? They're not us. They're bad news. I know Fairy Godmother put you up to helping them out, but don't get too cozy with them. You're practically serving your head on a silver platter to them."

I raise a brow. "Isn't that a bit presumptive? I mean, you don't even know them."

She folds her arms across her chest, then decides a better stance is with her hands on her hips. "It's not being presumptive. I know their parents. WE know their parents. Trust me, the apples don't fall far from their trees."

"Can't say the same about you, love."

"Excuse me?" She hardened her gaze upon me, sharp eyes narrowed.

"Don't get your tutu in a bunch, Audrey. Anyways, as much as I appreciate your forewarning, who I choose to spend my time with is my business. If you have some self-built hatred towards them, bless your sweet, loving heart. You're truly Sleeping Beauty's daughter," I spit sarcastically.

With that, I turn on my heel. But as I walk away, Audrey calls out to me. "You're going to regret getting involved with those guys."

I wave goodbye without looking behind and head back to my room, which I share with Lonnie, Mulan's daughter. We're not especially close, but we talk enough to be considered friends.

"Hey, Joy," she trills, working on some homework at the table.

I don't response as I fling my belongings on my bed and collapse in a heap alongside it.

"I assume you met the new kids," Lonnie continues, a tinge of hope in her voice for conversation.

But for some reason, I can't muster anything. "Yep."

"That Jay guy is HOT. I saw him trying out for tourney earlier today, and he's good! Almost better than our guys. But I don't think he gets the rules."

I shrug with nothing to add about the villain kids, or Jay, for that matter.

"Joy, you okay?" Concern lingers in her voice.

"Fine. Just tired," I mumble before ducking into the bathroom to take a hot shower. Yes, that's definitely what I need right now.

As I get ready, I get a glimpse of myself in the shiny, full-length mirror that resides in the corner of the bathroom and pause to observe my reflection. Before me stands a skinny, leggy girl of dark skin and waist-long raven-black hair. Face too angular, shoulders strangely broad, rich blue eyes that don't suit the rest of her features. Everyone says I'm the epitome of my mother, but my eyes are the only thing I inherited from my father. They stare back at me, unblinking and wary. Like they protect something inside.

OOO

a/n: thanks for reading! r&r? much love, animeflufflife


	4. ch four

ch. 4

Mal and Evie break into the guys' room where Jay sits on his bed, rummaging through a pile of junk, and Carlos plays a video game on the flatscreen.

"Really, guys? It's time we get plotting," Mal says briskly, clapping her hands for attention.

"No can do, little Maleficent." Jay picks something out of the pile, grinning. "I've got treasure to sort through."

She swiftly swipes the object from his hand, a natural gift as a villain kid, and studies it between her index finger and thumb, her olive green eyes lowered. It glistens spectacularly under the light of the desk lamp beside her. "A ring?" she questions, lifting a curious brow.

"Found it in Joy's bag," explains Jay as he snatches it back and slips it into his pocket.

"And why, might you be looking through Joy's bag?" Evie inquires, sitting beside him on the bed, not before shifting the stolen goods onto the opposite side with a flick of her wrist.

The boy shrugs, a facade of indifference. "No reason. I just saw her run into the woods this afternoon after practice and followed her, got to talking."

"He came back with the biggest smile on his face...it was getting creepy," Carlos comments. "Hyah!" He swings his arm through the air and jumps up and down, still absorbed in defeating his enemy in the video game.

"Would you quit playing around and get over here, Carlos?" Mal shakes her head, blowing her purple bangs out of her face. With a significantly annoyed groan, the boy puts down the controllers and sits himself backwards in a plush, golden chair. "And really, Jay? Don't get too attached; she's going down with the rest of them when push comes to shove."

"I thought you guys liked her. She's...she's not like the rest of them," Jay says in the young girl's defense.

"I agree," pipes up Evie with a surprisingly great amount of zeal. "Even if she's a little wild. Plus she could get the deats on the wand."

Mal laughs lightly but forcibly. "Funny, because we're getting the wand tonight. It's in some boring museum."

"Whatever. It's not like I have a crush on her or anything. She's cool; that's all. It sucks that she's stuck here with these obnoxious princes."

"Obnoxious but cute princes," Evie corrects him with a dreamy smile.

Mal lets out an exasperated shriek. "You guys! Focus here! We're going to the museum now. We HAVE to get that wand, you hear me?"

"Yes...," comes the subdued chorus from the other three.

"I don't think guys do. We can have all the fun we want soon, if we get this job done. And we HAVE to get it done. Because we're rotten..."

"To the core."

Mal nods firmly, more self-assuring then for the others. "Alright. Let's get to it. Just a side note for an extra touch of motivation, if we get this done tonight, we don't have to sit in school all day tomorrow." Mal rises and the group sneaks out into the night.

OOO

"So much for not having to go to school," sighs Carlos the next morning after their unsuccessful robbery of the coveted magic wand. The museum was simple enough to get into, but the security was tougher than the group had anticipated, sending them straight back to the dorms wandless. The four VKs walk into Remedial Goodness class with none other than the Headmistress herself, Fairy Godmother.

"Good morning, kids. Have a seat." The stout lady turns from the chalkboard to see the four seated almost in the back rows. After a timid glance at the clock on the wall, she sighs. "Where's Joy?"

The three look at Jay, who says, "Beats me. Haven't seen her since yesterday."

Fairy Godmother's eyes go big. Mal almost detects a hint of anger towards the girl. "She hasn't been taking you around?! Why, that bad, disobedient girl...I really need to discuss these absences with her parents. Never mind her...let's get on with the lesson."

Carlos nudges Jay, who roughly shoves him back out of instinct. "Okay, one: chill. And two: dude, where is she really?"

"Probably in the woods," he whispers back.

The other boy playfully smirks, a knowing look in his eyes. "You sure like them wild."

Jay kicks him in the shin with his pointed boot.

For the most part, their first day goes by without a hitch, though Evie is now stuck doing both her and Chad Charming's homework, Mal has hair changing orders lined up, and Carlos is in possession of a dog.

OOO

After a day of rowing down the river (Pinnochio's son hooked me up with a canoe some months ago) and exploring a few new areas of the woods I've only visited a handful of times, I return to school to pick up some stuff. I come to my locker to see a pink sticky note sticking out of it.

"Best start attending class with the new kids, doll, or I'll have to arrange that parent meeting we were talking about."

I crumple the note in my fist and throw it into the wastebasket, knowing she's right. But why must I be in stuffy classroom with people I despise when all I want to do is relax in the warm air and swim in the rivers? And seriously, what kind of Headmistress sends threatening notes like that? Isn't that just a little shady?

"Attendance troubles again, Joy?"

I slam shut my locker door, which reveals the charming face of none other than Prince Ben. "Hard to go to class when nature's calling, Ben," I reply airily.

"I'm on my way to visit the...transfer students." Transfer students, my butt. "Care to join?"

I open my mouth to refuse but decide against it. "Sure," I say, surprising him.

"You're getting out of your comfort zone, huh, Joy? I'm proud of you!" says Ben as we slowly make our way to the dorms.

That's a new one. "They're people, but they're not Auradon people," I reason.

"You've always had a distaste for the princess life."

"Ah, but I'm not a princess," I point out, raising my index finger.

He nods, the sunlight filtering from the large hallway windows forming a little halo above his head by each one he passes. What a coincidence. "I suppose. But you're a very esteemed citizen here in Auradon."

"Hardly. I'm more of a wanderer, someone who comes and goes as she pleases. Like...like a bird!"

Ben laughs heartily. "A bird! I could see that. Maybe a falcon?" He grins, displaying rows of perfect, pearly whites, likely gifted by magic and blessed genetics. "I miss hanging out with you, Joy."

"Yes, my silence and sporadic but unfunny humor makes for good company," I assure him. "There's a reason why we don't hang out, Ben. You're off about to be king and wooing a beautiful princess. I'm here in the shadows, doing whatever I like as long as I'm alone."

He frowns, almost sad. But we arrive at the door of the female villain kids and Ben knocks upon it. Mal answers it, strangely smiling. I think it's the first time I've seen her smile. "Ben! Joy!" she says, suspiciously pleasant.

"Hey! We just wanted to check up on you guys, see how it's going, any questions," says Ben casually.

"Umm...not really." Mal pauses. "Actually, at your coronation...do you think you could snag us some seats up from so we could soak up all that...goodness of the ceremony?" What a weird question of her to ask...

"Unfortunately, it's just my family, me, and my girlfriend up in the front," Ben tells her.

"Oh...your girlfriend, huh?" I feel myself stiffen just for a second there. "Well, thanks. See you!"

"Wait, Joy!" Evie calls my name from inside. "Come in! Let's talk!"

Ben and I exchange glances, equally startled by this warm invitation. "Um, yeah...sure. I'll see you around, Ben," I mutter, walking inside. Mal abruptly shuts the door behind me and I nearly jump at the sound. I can't be that nervous. I awkwardly stand in the center of the room, waiting for Evie to look up from her homework and say something.

"I have a question," Evie starts.

"Yeah...?"

She looks at me intently with her sapphire blue eyes, in all seriousness. "What do you think of boyfriends?"

I can't help but burst into laughter.

"What?"

"Sorry, sorry," I say, giggling. "You just were so serious...boyfriends are...well, they're tough."

"Told you, E." Mal sits in the bay window, flicking through a book.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend, Joy?" Evie asks, ignoring Mal.

I bite my bottom lip. Do I really want to answer that question honestly? I look at Evie. She's such a nice girl though, despite being a villain's kid. Admittedly, nicer than a whole lot of people here, and much less judgmental. And she has this innocence and genuine warmness in her expression that makes me want to trust her, which is hard for me to typical. "Yeah. For a year."

"Oh my gosh, a year? That's so great; I've never been in a relationship that long," she gushes.

"Yeah...we broke up a couple of months ago, actually."

She purses her pink lips in saddened pout. "Can I ask why?" she says quietly. At the corner of my eye, I notice Mal putting down her book to listen, I would assume.

I shift in my seat, fumbling with my hands, a habit I have when I become uncomfortable or anxious. Which I shouldn't be; this is such a dumb topic and something I really shouldn't mind addressing. I guess it's because I've never had to address it. "Um...yeah, we just had two really different personalities, two lives that didn't really coexist with each other. We liked each other, but it just wasn't working out with our differences," I tell her.

She suddenly looks so sad, so sympathetic. She places her hand on my arm. "I'm sorry I mentioned it."

"Don't worry about it." I shake my head. "We've moved on, but it's just weird to think about and it's sometimes weird to be around him still."

"He's not Chad Charming, right?"

"E!" Mal exclaims, horrified.

I stare at her. "Oh, no! It's not him...but even so, Evie, I don't know if it's-" I cut myself short. I shouldn't really say anything.

"What? Is he taken? Is he bad?"

"I would just...be careful around him. I don't want you to get hurt by him, that's all," I try to mince my words.

She breathes out a sigh of relief. "Okay. I'll be careful. He's so cute though! And rich, I imagine. Being the son of Prince Charming...and he's sweet, like Cinderella!"

"Change the subject before I gag myself with a spoon," sings Mal.

"Oh, right!" There's more? "I was wondering...do you have a dress for the coronation?"

Back to hand wringing. "Um...I don't really go to those things."

A dazzling smile crosses Evie's face. She really is the Evil Queen's daughter, but a lot less of the vanity than I expected. "Well, you do now." She begins to comb my hair with a massive brush. "You have such beautiful, thick hair...We can do it up, and dress you up all nice and then Jay-"

"Has your ring," Mal blurts out.

I suddenly twist my head to look at the seated girl, frowning. "My ring?"

"He found it on the ground today and he said he saw it in your purse yesterday," she explains.

I don't remember having a ring in my bag...oh. Never mind. "O-oh...y-yeah, I'll get it from him later. I have to return his jacket anyways," I stutter briefly over my words but quickly recover.

"His jacket, huh? I didn't know you two were close," Evie goads on. I can already tell what she's getting at.

Fortunately, I don't play games. "We're not. And I'm not interested. Thanks for letting me know about the ring."

Sighing, Evie finishes a quick French braid she did with my hair and stands up to admire her work. "Let me take your measurements and then we'll talk design."

I start to object but...well, it can't hurt, I guess. It's not like it'll be one of those uptight court fittings I've seen where you have to stand for hours in the same position and get yelled at by some random man with an indistinguishable, thick accent. It could be fun...I think?

I change into a dressing gown she provides and she takes my measurements with a roll of yellow tape measure. Mal, uninterested in her book at present, saunters over, eyeing me up and down coolly. I feel incredibly transparent and naked in front of her in this weird gown thing, like she can see into my soul with those eyes. She seriously can't get any more intimidating.

"Whoa, sick tattoo," Mal notes, tapping the design on my fore arm. "They do those here?"

I loosen the tension in my body, a wave of relief washing over me. "Rapunzel's son has a small fondness for tattoo art," I tell her with a wink. "If you look at it one way, it's a lion. And if you look at it the other, it's a bird."

Mal comes to closer and examines it, tilting her head sideways slightly to try and see the animals. "That's pretty cool."

"I wish my dad said the same thing. He has me cover it up all the time when I wear sleeveless dresses. Which, is just one of the many reasons why I don't go to big parties."

"What are the others?" inquires Evie. She scribbles something down on a piece of paper and I freeze, just as I was putting my ripped jeans and tan leather jacket back on.

Aaaaand that's my cue to leave. I am NOT getting deep with these people, even if I do like them a little. "Um...just personal issues with some people around here," I mumble, unfreezing. I grab my stuff and start to head out. "Thanks...for having me. Bye!" Just as I shut the door, I get a glimpse of their confused expressions. Outside their room, I fall against the wall, breathless and mildly annoyed with myself.

You couldn't have made any less awkward of an exit, Joy. Well done.

Note the sarcasm.

OOO

a/n: thank you for all the support and love already! hope you're enjoying it! i'm having a lot of fun writing it! much love, animeflufflife


	5. ch five

ch. 5

I awake at sunrise, per usual. Lonnie, on her side of the room, is still out like a lightbulb, snoring softly into her down pillow. She's no Sleeping Beauty but you could bring in Doug's marching band and she wouldn't stir a bit. But this time, I'm not running away. Instead, I'm packing. That is, for school. Because I'm 95% sure this is the first time this school year I'm going to attend a full day of classes.

God, the idea of it makes my insides do flips and every instinct within me says no.

But I hold my ground. It won't be like it used to be, Joy. You won't be sitting alone in the corner while everyone talked and had fun. You won't have to eat lunch under the bleachers with a book while everyone else has a clique to chat and mess around with. You won't feel insecure during PE or art even though you still suck at both. You have friends...at least, I think I do. I wouldn't say Mal, Evie and I totally hit it off, but I didn't feel completely awkward talking about myself. And being with Jay the other day was not unenjoyable, even if he did technically invade my territory, which has never happened to me before. So...I'd call it a win in my book.

I make it to zero period just in time (I might have dawdled in Louis' kitchen for a tad too long) to find myself facing a sparse number of empty seats in Chemistry 101 and everyone watching me, telepathically begging me not to take the one next to them.

"Joy, over here!" In the back corner, I discover the source of the beckon, along with his three usual friends. I silently breathe in relief as I take the vacant seat by Jay.

"God, you saved me there," I whisper to him as I pull out a notebook from my backpack.

"I'm honestly surprised you're here. You kinda got a rep around here for being absent."

"Right back at you. Aren't you supposed to be the bad boy around here?" I tease lightheartedly.

"Is that what you want me to be?"

I tilt my head to the side, finally looking at him with an amused smile. "Are you flirting with me?"

"Miss Smith, as glad as we all are that you can finally found my class, six weeks into the school year, but we'd all appreciate it if you would save your personal conversations for after class," the teacher, a young man wearing glasses and a white collared shirt, says. "Mr. Darling's my name. Welcome to Chemistry 101."

"And I'm already bored," I sigh, my head falling into my arms that rest on my desk. Jay just laughs.

OOO

I burst out of my last class, the first out the door and probably the most exhausted. I don't remember school being this strenuous; God, Fairy Godmother needs a chill pill. I start heading to my locker when my phone chimes from the bottom of my bag. In my annoyance of having to search its depths, I pick up on the last ring without consulting the name. Wrong move, Joy. "Persephone, finally!"

I have to choke back a groan, managing a quiet, "Hey, Dad..."

"Why don't you ever return my calls? I'm worried about you, dear," he says.

"Just busy," I state evenly.

"Don't work yourself too hard, love." Easy to say from far away, man.

"I won't," I reassure him, my voice lifting practically an octave in vain attempt to sound happy. "Okay, I gotta-"

"How's the boyfriend?" he interrupts me, oblivious as always to my urgency. "The prince?"

I can't help but roll my eyes. You would know if you decided to stick around and check up on your family once in a while in person. It's not like that isn't an option, stupid head. I round the corner of the school's main building to where my locker is, saying, "We're not-"

The sight before me stops me dead in my tracks: a bunch of girls surrounding my locker...well, not exactly my locker itself, but the figure standing in front of it. This day just can't get any better, huh?

"We saw you on the field today...you were amazing," one of them, an especially perky blonde in a ruffled peach dress, raves obsessively, clinging to Jay's bicep like a drowning person to a life saver.

"You'll definitely score the winning point at the game today," a petite brunette with curls crazier than Princess Merida's announces, obnoxiously giddy.

Jay, in the center of it all, nods, but I can't detect the emotion in his expression, whether he's enjoying himself or wanting death. "Well, you never know," he says with as much humility as a guy can pretend to have.

"Joy? You still there?"

My dad's voice snaps my thoughts back to my current situation. I can't believe I actually forgot that I was still on the phone because some flirty guy distracted me. "Yeah, I'll call you back, Dad." I tuck the device into my pocket before approaching the crowd.

Jay's the first to spot me, being the tallest, of course. His tanned face brightens and he offers an energetic wave. "Joy!"

"Good to see someone's keeping my locker under watch." I smirk before whipping open my locker door, unintentionally whacking a girl in the face.

"Oh my gosh! You just hit me! On purpose!" she squeals. Good observation, Sherlock.

"Actually, your face hit my door," I reply bluntly. I direct her attention to a small, rusty dent that has been there for ages, tapping a finger on the blue metal. "Don't worry, I won't send you the bill." I blow her a mocking kiss before walking away with my books.

Jay sidles up next to me, abandoning his adoring fans, and clicks his tongue. "Tut, tut, Joy. You should play nice with the little princesses. They're more fragile than you."

"I'm not exactly in the best mood, Jay, so I suggest you give me some space at present," I tell him.

"Aren't we feisty? I thought we could hang out before the game starts. You know, sneak away to the woods maybe, and-"

"Sorry, when did we become best friends, particularly best friends who take each other to their secret getaways?" I question. I know I'm being rude but the phone call kind of got me on this warpath of annoyance and hatred, leaving this foul taste in my mouth.

"Whoa, chill out, Joy." Jay raises his hands up in defense. "Tough day?"

Sighing, I seat myself on a vacant bench just outside the school, Jay coming beside me. "School...is hard. Harder than I expected and teachers don't really show mercy to students who choose to ditch class. Everyone in my classes are boring, and then my dad called-"

"Your dad...?" he asks, his voice inquiring for elaboration.

"Yeah. He's the co-head trainer of the king's army with Li Shang and they train off in lands far away. So I haven't seen him for some years now, which is more annoying than saddening. It's like he kinda left me and my mom to do our own thing. It's not like he can't visit; he just always find a reason to not come around. But I wish he'd retire already and come back," I find myself musing. I turn to him. "Is that selfish?"

"No, not at all..." Jay chuckles to himself ruefully.

"What? I'm here pouring out a secret I've never told anyone and you're laughing?" I suddenly feel embarrassed and overtly conscious about my incessant ramblings.

"No, no, no! I'm not laughing at you at all! It's just weird, I guess. I'm not really the kind of person people open up to. Carlos and Evie-now they're people who give good advice. But it feels nice...you being able to tell me this stuff." He flashes a bright, sincere smile that even some of the golden boys around here couldn't compare to.

I fumble with my hands, twirling my hair mindlessly with my pointer finger. "I think it's already something to hear someone out. And you're not half-bad at that," I joke, playfully punching him in the arm. "Sorry I got all serious. I just get in a bad mood when he tries to call and act like he cares, when I know he'd rather be with his men."

"I get it. My dad's not perfect either, I'll tell you that. Sometimes, I feel like he's just using me to be his errand boy and steal this and that for him. It gets annoying too," Jay admits, suddenly quieter and more thoughtful. "Like...he forgets that I'm there. I never really had the brains for scheming like he does; I'm all the man power. I bet he just thinks that when I can't do something, I just force myself through it."

He seems so downcast about it, and he's really speaking what he feels. I don't anyone's really come to me for advice either, frankly. I pat his leg good-naturedly. "I'm not good with the advice either, but I can empathize."

There's that dashing smile again. "Thanks," he says.

We linger there in a strangely pleasant silence, very few people milling about the sunny school grounds in pairs or alone. It's such a fresh day out here, the sky a happy blue.

"Do you miss your home?" I ask him, surprising myself more than him. Did I just initiate a conversation? I really am going out on a limb here and stepping out of my comfort zone. What are these people doing to me?

"Sometimes," Jay says, recovering. "But you know, I thought I'd totally hate being here and mess around all the time. But for some reason," he looks down at me charmingly, "I want to be good."

...what's he getting at? I find my cheeks getting warmer just by this little sentence, and I have to shut it out before speaking up again. "Being around you guys makes me want to go rogue and bad, to be honest. It seems fun, doing whatever you want and not worrying about what people think," I drawl, vividly imagining all they could do on the Isle.

"It is fun!" he pipes up. "But hanging out with you here, playing tourney with the guys-"

Suddenly, a disruptive trumpet sounds and drums erupt noisily, as if announcing something. His big brown eyes go wide. "Oh my god, the game."

We jump up from our spot and hurriedly zigzag across campus to the field, where both teams are just warming up. Jay sprints straight into the field and grabs his bag to quickly change into uniform while I search for Mal and Evie in the stands.

"Where were you? Oh my god, were you with Jay? You totally were." Evie's eyes flicker mischievously, cheekily grinning at the thought.

"How'd you-"

She lifts a finger. "A girl friend's intuition."

I shake my head but my laughter betrays me. "Nothing's going on there, Evie. Don't get such ridiculous ideas."

"But there could be something there," she insists. "You two are so cute. You suit him more than those air-headed cheerleaders that surround him around the clock."

Thank the good God for Mal, who is quick to come to my rescue. "E, give it a rest and let the girl enjoy the game."

I mouth a thank you to the purple-haired girl and soon find myself enamored in the game. I, though on the unathletic side of the student body, actually appreciate the game a lot. What? I like being outdoors and exercising, but team sports? Yeah, not as much of a fan. But I still went to multiple games (I know, shocker for a person lacking in school spirit and friends to attend games with), watching from the back rows of the bleachers. It's simply enjoyable to watch! And it flies by in a blink of an eye and we're now nearing the end of the game, in need of just one more point to seal the game.

Jay, pointed out to me by Evie, who said he's number 8, is in possession of the ball when he passed to Carlos (he's on the team?!). Carlos gets it around the opponents and back to Jay who passes off to Ben. Ben makes the goal and, judging to all the cheers and the excitement in the little jig the school mascot is doing, we won!

"Oh my gosh, we won!" cries Evie in ecstasy. "They won it for Auradon Prep!"

The MC howls into the mic, "Can you believe it? Our very own Prince Ben has won the game! And with a lot of help from the new guys, Jay and Carlos! This is-"

"Hi, everyone!" Ben seizes the mic from the MC of the game to make some kind of announcement. Whoa, this doesn't normally happen. "I just wanted to say...Give me an M!"

"M!" the crowd shouts back, going along with whatever the prince is planning.

"Give me an A!"

"A!" echoes everyone.

"Give me an L!"

"L!"

"What's that spell?" Ben yells in the mic.

"Mal?" I whisper.

"I love you, Mal. Did I mention that?" Ben then proceeds to serenade Mal with this extremely cheesy, but heartfelt song and dance, assisted by the rest of his team.

Well, Audrey's not gonna like this...just then, the devil herself struts up with Chad in tow and snatches the mic to proclaim, "Chad's my boyfriend now! So I don't need you or your stupid coronation date!"

"Mal, will you go to the coronation with me?" Ben asks immediately after.

Mal, flustered by smiling, nods. "Yes!"

"She said yes!" Ben brightly grins from ear to ear before jumping down and running back to his team to exchange high fives and hugs.

When Mal and Evie aren't looking, I walk away from the stands. I'm not a fan of crowds, and as nice as the excitement and fun is, I prefer the peace of solitude and-

"Where you running off to?" I feel a heavy arm slung around my shoulders.

"Uh, you know me. Not into people." I duck out of Jay's reach but allow him to walk alongside me. "Congrats on the game though."

"Why, thank you." He takes a bow with a little flourish, flushed red from the sweat and exercise.

"Well, I'm gonna take off now."

"So soon?" It might just be my imagination, but I think I caught a glimmer of hope in his expression. But it disappears before I can confirm it. I simply nod back.

"You really just come and go as you please, huh?"

"It's just a way of life, Jay. Then I'm never tied down." I smile and jog off, into the woods on my own.

OOO

thanks for reading! r&r? much love, animeflufflife


	6. ch six

ch. 6

a/n: i just wanted to say that i know that i'm spreading out the plot of the first Descendants movie. i'm doing that primarily because i just want to get more action in, and if i want to do that, i need a longer time frame. so to anyone asking, yes, they're still planning on stealing the wand; but that's only the subplot of my fic. after all, this fic does revolve around joy, not the VKs.

OOO

"I can't believe your first date ever is going to be with a prince!" Evie squeals in delight as she arranges Mal's purple hair with the air of an artist, dramatically waving her curling wand. It's been a couple of days since the tourney game, today an especially warm day here in Auradon. Not that it ever isn't.

Mal doodles on a piece of paper with a feather pen, making extravagant motions with her hand. "The most cliche prince I've met, to be exact," she adds in.

"That's what you brought me here for?" I pluck some gentle notes on my acoustic guitar, a birthday gift from two summers ago. The two girls invited me over after school, begging that I played some music for them (well, that was more Evie). Until I realized what this really is. Even I, a person of minimal social life, know what it is: the pre-date ritual with all your girl friends making you look picture-perfect and assuaging all your worries with excessively kind and unrealistic assurances. "Am I dressing up too much?" "No, darling! You'll be glowing and knock the daylights outta him!" "Is he going to like me? Won't I be awkward?" "Girl, you are the most likeable person here! If he doesn't see that, he's blind and not worth it." Gross. But I've been spending a lot of time with these two, and I don't think they're exactly like Auradon girls, even when it comes to dating.

"No, we really wanted you to play something," Evie says to me, "maybe to calm Mal's nerves."

Yeah, except Mal's always cool as a cucumber, relaxed in a velvet seat and examining her nails beds with disinterest. A perk of being a villain kid: you're naturally cooler than everyone else.

"I, for one, am surprised you agreed. Jay said you played but not for an audience," Mal mentions the name with such ease; it nearly catches me off guard.

...he talked about me? That's not weird in any way. "It's just embarrassing...most princesses sing and dance, and by the gifts of the gods are great at it. Me? Well, not as much."

"I don't believe that a bit." Evie pokes at the folder of music that lies in the empty guitar case on the floor. "Did you write this?"

"I dabble a little in song writing. You could call me a jack of many trades," I say jokingly as I watch her scan the crinkly pages (frustrated people don't always erase properly) and select one, planting it on the space before me.

"This is a duet."

The blue-haired girl nods assuredly. "I know. Mal can sing it with you. She has a lovely voice too."

Upon hearing her name, Mal starts as if being shot back to reality. "Uh, E-"

"Come on! Look at this! It's beautiful!" Evie hands the paper to the seated girl who reluctantly takes it. I bite my bottom lip, anticipating the worst.

"It's nice." I raise my brow. "But I think E should sing it. The other part's not exactly in my range."

"Oh...sure!" Evie consents, picking up the sheet. Oh...okay, I guess. We're seriously doing this...right now. Come on, Joy. You got this.

I begin to strum the guitar, my slim fingers nervous and visibly shaky but they find the notes. I start to sing, and when my voice first comes out, it's off-key and quaking, much to my mortification, considering it's my own song. But it evens out when Evie joins in, and I suddenly feel more at ease.

a/n: ok, I'm aware that Space Between is Mal and Evie's song but one: I didn't want to write a song of my own and two: this one just fit the situation well

Space Between

 _Evie:_

 _I didn't know what you were going through_

 _I thought that you were fine_

 _Why did you have to hide?_

 _Joy:_

 _I didn't want to let you down_

 _But the truth is out_

 _It's tearing me apart, not listening to my heart_

 _I really had to go_

 _Evie:_

 _And I would never stop you_

 _Joy:_

 _Even though it changed_

 _Evie:_

 _Nothing has to change_

 _Together:_

 _And you can find me in the space between_

 _Where two worlds come to meet_

 _I'll never be out of reach_

 _'Cause you're a part of me so you can find me in the space between_

 _You'll never be alone_

 _No matter where you go_

 _We can meet in the space between_

 _Joy:_

 _And nothing can stay the same_

 _It's growing pains_

 _Evie:_

 _Be proud of all the scars_

 _They make you who you are (oh, woah)_

 _Evie:_

 _I know you have to stay_

 _Joy:_

 _But I'll never really leave you_

 _Evie:_

 _Nothing has to change_

 _Joy:_

 _even though it changed_

 _Together:_

 _And you can find me in the space between_

 _Where two worlds come to meet_

 _I'll never be out of reach_

 _'Cause you're a part of me so you can find me in the space between_

 _You'll never be alone_

 _No matter where you go_

 _We can meet in the space between_

 _Joy:_

 _There are no words left to say_

 _Evie:_

 _I know you gotta find your place_

 _Joy:_

 _But this is not the end (no)_

 _Evie:_

 _You're part of who I am_

 _Together:_

 _Even if we're worlds apart_

 _You're still in my heart it will always be you and me, yeah_

 _And you can find me in the space between_

 _Where two worlds come to meet_

 _I'll never be out of reach_

 _'Cause you're a part of me so you can find me in the space between_

 _You'll never be alone_

 _No matter where you go_

 _We can meet in the space between_

"We can meet in the space-" An abrupt knock on the door cuts in the middle of my finishing line and the notes of the guitar fade out.

"Oh my god, Ben." Mal, distracted by our singing, leaps up from her spot and answers the door where an anxiously smiling Ben awaits. "Hi."

From the awed expression on his face, he seems pleasantly impressed. "Wow. You look-"

"Incredible? I know," she flirts, all of a sudden shy. "Thanks, guys. I'll see you later, E, Joy."

We wave her goodbye and she disappears, leaving Evie and me to ourselves.

"That was incredible! You WROTE that?"

I feel a blush rising to my cheeks at her forward praise. "Yeah, it's...it's a song kinda close to my heart. I wrote it when my boyfriend and I were having problems but I always thought it'd work itself out, you know? We lasted through a lot of obstacles...but not the ones we made for ourselves."

She lowers her gaze, long lashes downward.

"Don't be sorry about mentioning it. It was fun...singing! I've never done that with someone else." I genuinely smile at her for the first time. "You know, you guys have been nothing but kind to me. Honestly, a lot kinder than people here. So...it's just been bugging me that I was kinda rude to you all when you first arrived."

Her perfectly-done eyebrows meet in bemusement. "Joy, we never thought you were rude. We thought we were burdening you!"

Seriously? They, of all people, thought they were burdening me? Geez, just when you think they can't get any nicer... "Not at all!" I exclaim, rushing to explain. "I've always had a bad attitude towards authority and school. And in my eyes, you guys were like a project I had to do so my spotty attendance record could be cleared."

"And now?" Evie asks.

"You're friends...and quite frankly, the only friends I have."

She doesn't question this, instead her eyes sparkling with tears. Whoa! I was NOT expecting that. She dabs at them carefully with a handkerchief she whipped out of nowhere. "Oh, God. I'm sorry. We literally just met a few days ago but...it means a lot that we're friends. I really thought we wouldn't fit in here, and we don't exactly but at least we're not unlikeable. Us, VKs? We try so hard to please our parents...but it feels like we're just not them. We'll never be them, and that doesn't make me unhappy! Is that weird?"

"No, totally get that. Everyone expects you to be just like them and in some ways, you are! But being group with them like you're not different...that really sucks," I agree, nodding my head. "And you are so not your mom. Beauty isn't everything to you, but making things beautiful is still important."

"Exactly!" She exhales, looking like a great load has just been lifted off her shoulders. "I've always wanted to say that, but I don't know how to tell the others. They just want to make our parents happy, but what makes them happy doesn't make me happy. I know that now. Thanks for listening, Joy." Gratefulness fills her watery eyes and she opens her arms for a hug that I return.

"Always. And just remember," I mumble into her hair whilst patting her back, "your parents aren't here. You can be happy."

OOO

Back in my bedroom, I had just set down my guitar and began my Basics of Chivalry homework when the door creaks open. A pungent scent of flowers floods the air and I cough, "Thanks for knocking."

"Oh, Lonnie's not here," Audrey ignores my comment. She's just about to leave but at the last second decides against it. "You know, Ben and Mal are going on their date today."

"So I heard," I murmur, flipping through my textbook for the right chapter.

"It's nice that you're so chummy with those villain kids...but if you're so chummy, you would think that you might've mentioned your history."

I internally sigh. Of course that's why she's lingering: to get under my skin. "That's none of your business, love."

"Oh no, but I'm just concerned for you when Mal and Jay and the other two find out...what will they think after you hid that from them?"

"They won't find out. Now, there's the door..."

Audrey scoffs, an unladylike sound for her if you ask me. She throws back her head, chestnut waves flying. "You really are your mother's daughter. A few screws loose so she can go missing all the time, talks to nature probably, considering all that time you both spend in the woods, and never will have any actual friends because she's just meant to be left behind?"

My blood is boiling at this point and the hair on my skin rising. I seriously can't believe she brought up my parents' divorce. I've never wanted to strangle someone more in my entire life. But I rein it in best as possible and say to her with clenched teeth, "I don't repeat myself, Audrey. There's the door."

She gives a little wave and bright smile as she goes.

God, I could kill her.

OOO

"Strawberry?"

Mal's gaze shifts from the glistening, still water of the lake to the boy in front of her with an outstretched hand and a box of the plump fruits that just so happen to be in season. She smiles not unpleasantly before taking one with her fork. "This is nice. I didn't even know such a secluded, quiet place existed."

"Huh..." Ben ponders this momentarily and takes in the scene around him, as if for the first time. "Yeah, I guess...hey, wanna go for a swim?"

"Hmm, you go for it. I think I'll stay here with the strawberries," she says with a cute little smile.

"Alrighty then." He steps down a few steps from the perch at which they settled their picnic, runs to a rock buried into the ground and tilted a tad upward in a similar manner to a cliff, and strips down to his shorts.

Mal snickers, "You can't be serious."

"What?"

"I don't know if you're aware of this, but there are little crowns on your shorts." She bursts into an innocent gale of laughter, her hand cupped over her mouth. "You can't get any more prince-like, can you?"

"Soon to be king," he corrects, bringing her to roll her eyes. Just as he prepares to cannon ball in, she notices something. Something peculiar.

"What's that on your arm?" asks Mal, rising to her feet and brushing the dust from her pretty purple dress, which by the way, is courtesy of Evie, who will probably kill her for getting it slightly dirty.

"This?" He twists his left arm slightly to reveal a dark brown spot on his relatively pale bicep. "It's a tattoo."

The girl leans her weight against the marble pillar that gave shade to their picnicking area as she interestedly spoke. "A tattoo? That doesn't seem a little out of character."

He lets out a light chuckle. "What? I don't seem rough and tough enough? Hey, that rhymed! I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!"

"Now, that's why," she points a manicured finger in his general direction, "I assumed tattoos were out of your league."

"Typically, yes. But I'm full of surprises, Mal Bertha. Indeed, in my more youthful days, I was once a wild child who scampered about the woods and got tattoos." Ben cannonballs into the crystal lake with a holler and an intense splash and swims to where she is, his strokes smooth and steady. When he reaches her, he shakes aggressively, spraying her with water and causing her to screech and laugh. He offers her his arm for her to study the tattoo. "If you look one way, it's a lion. And if you look the other, it's a bird. Pretty neat, huh?"

She knits her thin brows together, her small hand frozen in place on his arm. "What'd you just say?"

"Pretty neat, huh?" he repeats, less surely now. "What's up?"

The dots in her brain suddenly connect. Shaken a little more than she'd like to show, she mutters, "Nothing."

"Uh, it looks like you just saw a ghost," Ben jokes in attempt to lighten the suddenly heavy atmosphere. "Is it that ugly?"

"No, not at all...it's just that...doesn't Joy have the same tattoo?"

OOO

r&r? much love, animeflufflife


	7. ch seven

ch. 7

So, my mom is Pocahontas, right? You know, the majestic, carefree native girl who sings as she rows down the river bend and dances with the forest animals because she can? Yeah, see, it's been over 20 years since she was that teenage girl who fell madly in love with the dreamy, buff Englishman that is John Smith and yet, she's still the same. Age and a child to raise never hindered her wild sense of adventure and love for nature.

To the extent where she hurt not herself, but her daughter.

Not that I ever said anything. My grandfather, a retired chief after the union of the fairytale heroes, raised me well, teaching me to follow my instinct and live for myself. My father didn't approve much, believing school suited a young girl of my era far more than bounding about the woods. But my mother always reasoned with him. Still, I think my father had good reason to be concerned, for my grandfather unintentionally shaped me to be just like my mother: independent and careless.

"Joy?"

I've been reading the same paragraph of my book for about five minutes now, always distracted by thoughts. I glance upward to see the dark silhouette of Jay looming from up above, shielding me from the bright midday sun. "Fancy seeing you here," I say, slipping a paper bookmark into my spot.

"Practice just ended." He runs a hand through his long, brown mane, which is in a wet ponytail, presumably from the shower. "And I thought to myself, 'What could I possibly do with all this free time?' So I thought for a while and decided that I was going to see more of this place. And that's where you come in, Tour Guide."

"You don't need a tour; you've been here for like a week now."

Jay seats himself across from me at the picnic table, sliding away all the undone homework I have lying there with a clean, easy swipe. I open my mouth to protest but close it, knowing better. It's not like I was really going to get to it any time soon. "Yeah, and in one week, I've seen the dorms, cafeteria, and three bathrooms. For a tour guide, you don't do much guiding," he appeals. "And I think Fairy Godmother would love to know-"

"Alright, alright!" I throw my hands up in surrender, giggling. "Sheesh, you sure know how to corner someone into doing stuff for you."

"What can I say?" he smooth-talks, contributing a casual, but cheesy wink. "It's a gift."

Packing my belongings into my bulging backpack, I shake my head in disapproval but my laughter betrays my behavior. "So what do you want to see? There's the library, the gardens, and-"

"I was thinking more of a prank...on Auradon's most favored prince and princess." The villain kid smirks devilishly, rubbing his partially-gloved hands together like he's hatching a plan at this very moment. Umm...your true colors are showing, Jay.

"As fun as getting in a tangle with Very-Much-Awake Beauty and Prince Irritating sounds, I don't think that's the best idea for the transfer bad boy and the reputably wild child," I point out. "And what happened to wanting to be good?"

"Joyyy," whines Jay, his expression earnest. "It'll be so much fun. And I promise, we won't get caught."

"You do realize that if we do...you're off the tourney team."

"Oh, ye of little faith. We will NOT get caught. I know I said I wanted to be good and I do! But thing is, Joy, I've been dying to do something crazy! Its this innate thing within me! I would ask Mal, Evie, and Carlos but I think...I think they want to protect their reputations here."

"And you don't?" I blurt out, not intending to be so frank, but curiosity got the best of me.

He slumps his broad shoulders, his hands clutching the sides of his head. "I think the air in Auradon is clogging my brain. Don't get me wrong; it's really nice here and playing with the team is cool. I don't think I would go back to the Isle if I had the chance. But I need just one last crazy prank on someone before I go full-on good guy...and you, Persephone Joy Smith, are going to help me."

I gag at the use of my first name. But I can't blame the guy for wanting one more adventure just to quench his thirst for the old adrenaline and excitement he used to always experience. And I can back out if I don't approve of the prank, right? "Don't call me that again and then I'll help you," I decide.

"Done." He extends his hand and we shake on it. "So here's what we're going to do; I was thinking about it all through Remedial Goodness..."

OOO

"I think we've got it all figured out." Jay goes in for a huge bite of spaghetti and meatballs with his fork, eating like a ravenous beast does his newest prey. "This is going to be the greatest prank ever! I've been waiting for someone to put those two in their places."

"And tonight, you'll be that someone." I fold my legs underneath me as I shift on my bedspread, eating a fruit salad. We're having dinner in my dorm room, if you can even call it dinner. Seeing the massive tray of food Jay retrieved from the dining hall, I'd consider it more of a grand feast. I mindlessly toss a suspicious, purple grape that I don't feel comfortable consuming at Jay's forehead.

"Hey!" He sits at the foot of my bed and looks up at me, smiling. Searching every object in his vicinity, he discovers an uneaten banana that he uses as a boomerang to hurl at me. I bend over at the last second and it crashes into the wall, the impact causing a framed photo to fall. "Oops."

I chuckle. "It's no big deal."

He reaches across the carpet to pick it up and when I remember what it is, I launch myself over to him in attempt to cover it. "No!"

Tauntingly, he holds it above his head, "Try and grab it!" he teases, laughing. "I wonder what it could be that you're trying to hide it from me!"

"Jay!" I moan, holding back from joining him in laughter. I jump up on the bed and try to grab it, but his arm is extremely long or something. "Give it to me!"

Jay flips the frame around and I end my attempt to steal it from his hands. "Your family?"

I slump back against the headboard of my bed. "No, these two people on the street just grabbed me and took a fancy, professional photo with me," I say dryly.

He chooses to ignore my sarcastic comment. "You look cute." He chuckles and with his index finger points at the subdued little girl with two long pigtails standing between her parents, only coming up to their waists. "You're not even smiling!"

"Yeah, never was a fan of pictures." A wave of nostalgia overcomes me, seeing my parents together like that. My dad has a handsome, clean look about him, his golden locks slicked back and his features sharp, with the exception of his soft blue eyes-a real ladies' man. He has one hand on the shoulder of my spring green dress. My mom matches him well, a confident, beautiful woman in a fitted, beige dress that accentuated her curves nicely. We were a picturesque family.

"What a pretty family," Jay says aloud. "I'd like to meet them some time."

"Yeah...I guess."

He raises a brow. "Hmm? Something wrong?"

"No, nothing."

"I don't believe you," says he.

I lay my head upon a pillow, looking at him sideways. "What gave me away?"

"You're a lot easier to read than you think." Jay smiles, this one more innocent and soft than his typical smug grin. "And I notice things. Like you don't like making eye contact so you stare at your hands and fumble with them a lot...So tell me what's up. I always complain to you about tourney and my dad so it's your go. Let me listen to you once in a while."

I feel embarrassed, him suddenly putting me on the spot like this. And the hands thing...it's weird that he noticed it. I try to place my feelings into words. It's hard when it's something you don't do often...or ever. "I mean, it was only a while ago that I told you about my daddy issues, so prepare for more family problems," I mutter ruefully. "My mom's a little out there...not mentally or anything like that but she doesn't really...she's not around a lot. And it's fine; she can do her own thing but what's been getting on my nerve lately is that it's been worse. She's slacking on her job, she's never home when I visit...and it's been coming to the attention of society."

I pause and let him turn this over in his brain. "Oh, Joy...," he whispers, already piecing together some pieces of the puzzle.

"And you know how the prejudices are around here: like mother, like daughter. I have come to terms with this identity, sure. But sometimes I don't want to be compared to my mother...at least not so up in my face from people like Audrey. I was thinking about it a lot...and I don't want to always be seen as the crazy girl who runs in the woods and is excused because that's just how she naturally is and there's something about her that isn't normal. I've been attending classes and turning in homework! I've been interacting with people! I'm so much more than who everyone cuts me out to be. Because yeah, I resemble the youthful person my mother used to be, but not the woman she is now. The woman I see every once in a while when I drop by the house to make sure she's alive and feeding herself is in her own world and ignorant of her daughter and all the other people around her. And this only frustrates me. What kind of person lives like that? What do I do with her?"

I huff, feeling flushed and near tears. "Sorry, I totally just dropped that on you. You probably weren't asking for that when you wanted me to talk about myself. Forget it."

Suddenly, I catch a blur of black and red leather before arms encircle around my body, Jay's chin resting over my shoulder. It happens so fast I don't even have time to react...to everything, from his warm breath on my neck, the strong arms that hold me, the stray dark hair tickling my face. "I'm so sorry...that you were going through all that. I-I can't imagine how you feel right now."

I sigh into him, burying my face into his shoulder. "It's so stupid...she can do what she wants, and if I can't be able to put up with some gossip, then-""

"No, it's not! You have all the right to be sad or frustrated! But, Joy, you don't know how incredible you are, how diligent you are, how funny and weird and awesome. Those people don't know what they're saying. Your mother will never define you in my mind." He pulls away to plant a kiss on my head.

But he pauses. Our eyes connect. Mine are tearless now, his sweet chocolate melting on a summer day.

He's the first to lean in and our lips meet.

I instinctively back up some feet. "Whoa, Jay," I breathe.

"S-sorry." He lowers his head so I can't see his expression. "I just got caught up in the moment. We're just friends...right?"

"Yeah, yeah!" I nod, probably more vigorously than necessary.

We brush it off easily and get to talking about music, one of our favorite topics. But in the back of my mind, I can't help but wonder what would've happened if I didn't pull away.

OOO

you know the drill: r&r. much love, animeflufflife


	8. ch eight

ch. 8

To be quite honest, I don't really do pranks. Not due to the lack in opportunity thereof, but simply because I couldn't be bothered to. The thought process and time necessary, the natural knack and creativity for scheming? I don't have the patience for that. So I must admit that Jay's plan is expertly well-crafted, being extreme enough to be fun but mild enough that we wouldn't get in that much trouble.

You know that massive statue of the King in the center courtyard? The one that morphs into the Beast with the clap of your hands? Well, Jay got his hands on this spray that makes inanimate things come to life in a spritz (apparently there are is still some underground magic trading going around Auradon and Jay managed to snag a thing or two). So if you put two and two together...well, let's just say Audrey and Chad might be getting an unexpected visitor tonight in their rooms.

When night finally falls upon Auradon, Jay and I sneak outside, light on our feet and clad in dark clothing. In the moonlight, the King, posed in all his glory and superiority, and his golden face shines. I clap as quietly as possible and he transforms into the beast that he was so many years ago. I still get chills looking at it. With a cunning side grin at me, Jay sprays the crystal, champagne pink bottle and the vapor vanishes in the air around the still figure.

The two of us simultaneously back up and watch as the statue slowly, mechanically moves, like an oily machine that hasn't been used in ages firing up.

"Oh my god, this is sick!" Jay whispers, about as delighted as a little boy on his 5th birthday.

The Beast's gaze turns upon the two of us, beady eyes raging, and Jay's hand instinctively takes mine, nearly causing me to jump. I was NOT expecting that. But I don't let go as he slowly opens his mouth. "Hello."

Well...I was not expecting that either. "Hi, Beast," I say, timidly taking a step forward. "Do you think you could do us a teensy favor?"

At first, his silence makes me sense a rising temper, his furry brows drawn together intensely. But then a grin forms on his hairy face and nods when I explain.

It's slow going when the three of us tiptoe into the dormitory, deciding to go to Chad's room first (we all know he's the greater of two evils). After all, his privileged pants gets a room to himself, as does Audrey, which works to our advantage because they'll 100% be the ones to open their doors when the Beast comes a-knocking. We make it to his place at the corner for the main hallway and indicate the correct door for the Beast before Jay and I hide together behind a curtain.

Our game plan (well, Jay's game plan) is for the Beast to scare the living daylights out of Chad, who will likely scream for his friends. Then the Beast will stand still so that everyone who comes will think that he's still a statue but someone moved him off his pedestal and Chad was trying to pull a funny. When they leave, Beast will go on to Audrey's and do the same.

The Beast raps on Chad's door rhythmically. I hold my breath, not wanting to laugh. Through a slit in the curtain, we watch as a sleepy Chad in his plaid boxers answers and shrieks the highest-pitched scream I've ever heard. I bite my tongue to prevent releasing the laughter at the bottom of my throat. And the look on his face! He's absolutely petrified with fear, eyes about to pop out of their sockets and mouth the size of a swimming pool, not to mention the sudden lack of color in his face.

Sure enough, some people come out of their rooms to see what the commotion is, including the Beast's son himself. But by the time the tired students of Auradon Prep make it out of their doors, the Beast is stock-still and Chad staring at him in disbelief, trying to regain his composure and failing miserably.

"What's going on, Chad?" Ben starts when he notices the statue. "What's that doing here?"

"It's alive, Ben!" cries Chad in a squeaky voice. "I'm telling you, there was knock on my door and then there he was, growling two inches from my face!"

"It's growling a lot less now," Doug notes, rubbing at his tired eyes underneath his glasses. Some of the other guys snicker at this.

"Another joke." Ben sighs, and knowing Chad, he probably experiences this more often than one should have to. "Chad, you're taking it a bit far, bringing the statue in here. Go back to bed; I'll send someone to take it back where it belongs in the morning." With that, he slams shut his door, leaving poor Chad on his own and struggling with his friend's disbelief.

The guys poke fun at him for a little while, much to Chad's mortification, before also returning to their rooms.

"But...but it was alive!" insists Chad to himself. He points a finger at the Beast. "We don't discuss this. I'm going to prove you are alive." He swings his door shut, not before giving the middle finger one last time to the statue.

When he's gone, the Beast exhales gruffly. "Well, that kid's a party. Where to next?"

"That totally exceeded my expectations!" I whisper-shout.

"Did you hear that scream? God, PRICELESS!" Jay clasps his hands together, an unmovable grin plastered to his face. "Come on, let's get going to Audrey's!"

The three of us safely make it to the girl's wing without running into anyone (these goody-two-shoes would never sneak out past curfew) and arrive at Audrey's, repeating the process.

Upon answer the door and being greeted by a snarling beast, Audrey goes into total meltdown mode, panic her primary emotion in contrast to Chad's pure fear earlier. "Oh my god, oh my god, I'm going to die! This is it! My last moment!"

"Drama queen," I mutter from behind the curtain.

Jay hisses, "Shh!"

She's still going at it (and she thought I had a few screws loose?), sobbing as she moans, "I'm sorry that I didn't speak up when everyone thought that Jane soiled her pants and they were mine, but I traded them out in the locker room when she wasn't looking. I just didn't want to get laughed at! You understand, God! Please don't let this be the end for me!"

The Beast roars one time, bringing her to shriek loud enough for the entire school to hear. He goes stock-still just as doors begin to open to see what the commotion is about.

"Look!" exclaims Audrey, pointing as she tries to compose herself. "This obnoxious beast-it's real! I swear-"

"It's late, love," Lonnie says with an incredibly long yawn. "You're seeing things. They're probably moving the statue out for Ben's new one, and you thought that the statue moved. You're tired, girl, go back to bed."

"No, I-"

"Give it a rest. Don't you need your beauty sleep?" Mal taunts from the doorway of her room.

"I...I..."

"I hope that's all the screaming and talking for today. Evil night." The door clicks behind Mal and all the others retreat to their rooms, similar to the boys' reaction.

With an indignant harrumph, Audrey promptly kicks the Beast with her bare foot and stalks back into her lion's den-I mean, bedroom.

The Beast grunts, furry paw to his knee. "The girl's got some strong feet. Now are we done?"

"What's the rush? Your pedestal getting cold?" I joke.

"No...There's just absolutely no feeling in my leg right now; damn, is that girl Cristiano Ronaldo or something? She must be a soccer player. So, I'd like to not be alive anymore...how bout it, pretty boy?"

Jay and I exchange glances. "Well? Go on."

"Well...," Jay starts hesitantly, "I don't how to change you back."

"What?!" I slip the spray out of my jacket's pocket and turn it around in my hands. "They don't tell you how to use this thing in the black markets or something?"

"Usually you don't get much time to go over the manual together when they're slipping illegal magic potions around, Joy. But don't blow a casket; let's go back to the pedestal and try some stuff out, huh?"

I have no choice to agree; it's not like we can just let a living, golden Beast run around campus (he's sure to rat us out if someone finds him alive). So we head out to where we began the night and urge the Beast to get back into place while we debate over what to do.

"What if you got the guy who gave you the spray?"

"Don't be ridiculous; he's just going to pretend he doesn't know what I'm talking about...I know! What if we cover him on another layer of gold?"

"Alright, genius, you gonna pull a pool of gold we can dunk him in out of that pocket of yours?" I ask sarcastically. "You know what? We should just spray him again and see what happens."

Jay shrugs, but doesn't reject the idea. He takes the bottle and starts to spray. Suddenly, the Beast shrinks to the height of a dwarf.

"Very funny," he growls, and the two of us stifle our giggles. Jay tries again...and again...and again, each changing the Beast into different shapes and sizes, much to our entertainment. I'm nearly on my knees, clutching my stomach from restrained laughter. But he doesn't go back to a statue.

"This isn't working!" he cries in a squeaky high voice.

"Shout a little louder, will ya, dude? I don't think the guys up on Mount Olympus can heard that." Jay sighs tiredly. "This is the final drop. It better be it."

He sprays the last of the potion and I know that this is it. The second it vaporizes and vanishes into the air, the Beast stiffens. First it's his legs, no longer shifting, then up to his torso and arms, and finally the smiling face reshape into the statue's typical glare.

I exhale in relief. "Finally...we can go to bed. I'm beat."

"You said it," Jay agrees, running his hand through his brown hair.

Jay escorts me to girls dorm, the gentleman he is. But as we slowly walk, I sense this lingering vibe from him, like he has something to say.

We come to my door and he smiles at me. "This was quite the adventure, Miss Smith. I appreciate your assistance in our little escapade."

"Wow...where'd you learn all those big words, Jay?" I tease lightly.

"What can I say? Fairy Godmother is a fascinating teacher." I question this with a raised brow and he laughs as quietly as possible. "And Doug has been tutoring me in English," he admits.

"Well, you're welcome, and I had fun. There's never a dull moment with you, Jay." I put my hand to the handle of the door when he reaches his towards me, tentatively resting it on my arm.

"Joy...um, can I ask you something?"

In the dimly lit hall, I can only see the outline of his face, close to mine, and those unfazed, unblinking brown eyes of his. I've never seen them so dead serious.

"Uh, yeah! What's with all the seriousness? You okay there, bud?" "Bud"? Really, Joy? You might as well have put a label on your forehead reading "UNCOMFORTABLE".

He lowers his head, trying to get the words out right. "Uh, the thing is...well, I know that...God, what the hell. I can't seem to figure it out."

"Okay..."

"Forget I said anything. I think I'm just really worn out. See you later, Joy."

"O-okay...well, if you remember it, don't hesitate to come to me. I got your back, dude. Good night." He softly smiles in the moonlight coming through the windows before heading back the way we came to his room.

I bite my bottom lip. What's this heaviness in my chest? It's like...like I'm waiting for something to happen.

It's got to be all in my head..right?


End file.
